Godzilla Mob
The Godzilla '''was a wild group found and followed in 2010. The dominant pair was discovered to be Pancake and Fantastic Mr. Fox, however in June 2012 a group of Toyota rovers joined the group. The following month Pancake died and her young daughter Keify became the new dominant female, She soon succumb to TB, eleven month old female Queeny took dominance with a Frisky male named Crane. Dominant Pair In Febriary 2011, Pancake and Fantastic Mr. Fox was discovered to be the dominant pair. In June 2012, three Toyota rovers joined the group with Rafola taking dominance. However Pancake died of disease and her daughter Keify became the next dominant female however she soon sucumbed to TB. Eleven month old Queeny became the new dominant female. A group of Frisky males kicked the Toyota males out of the group, Crane took up dominance. Current Members The Godzilla have 22 members as of Octeber 2014. Queeny (VGZF021) '''Dominant Female Crane (VFM173) Dominant Male Jeso (VFM176) Ally Pally (VFM178) Mr. Soul (VFM182) Erdinger (VFM187) Oggies (VGZF023) Grendal (VGZM025) Paranoia (VGZF027) Rabia (VGZF028) Sorda (VGZF029) Radio (VGZM030) Koko (VGZF031) Momo (VGZF032) Jojo (VGZM034) Amnistia (VGZF035) Junksista (VGZF036) Sirus (VGZM037) VGZP038 VGZP039 VGZP040 VGZP041 All Known Members A list of all meerkats born or joined the Godzilla. Lily (VGZF001) Daisy (VGZF002) Protea (VGZF003) Mohandas (VGZF004) Rosie (VGZF005) Sandy (VGZF006) Pancake (VGZF007) Fantastic Mr Fox (VGZM008) Kristofferson (VGZM009) Lumpy Bumpy (VGZM010) Kylie Sven (VGZM011) Rickity (VGZM012) Petey (VGZM013) Mouse (VGZM014) Weasel (VGZM015) Badger (VGZM016) Jack Beaur (VGZM017) Meryl (VGZF018) Panty Jamie Junior (VGZM019) Keify (VGZF020) Queeny (VGZF021) Blackadder (VGZM022) Oggies (VGZF023) Flasheart (VGZM024) Rafola (VTYM027) Scampi (VTYM028) Cantona (VTYM032) Grendal (VGZM025) VGZM026 Paranoia (VGZF027) Crane (VFM173) Jeso (VFM176) Ally Pally (VFM178) Mr. Soul (VFM182) Erdinger (VFM187) Rabia (VGZF028) Sorda (VGZF029) Radio (VGZM030) Koko (VGZF031) Momo (VGZF032) VGZP033 Jojo (VGZM034) Amnistia (VGZF035) Junksista (VGZF036) Sirus (VGZM037) VGZP038 VGZP039 VGZP040 VGZP041 Rivals The Godzilla's main rivals were the Zulus, till the Godzilla moved away. Their other rivals are the Colombians, Misfits and Yardies. History October 2010: '''Godzilla was founded by 13 meerkats. '''November 2010: '''Willis appeared ones. Two encounters with Zulus. '''Decmeber 2010: One female gave birth but lost her litter. One was pregnant. January 2011: 'One female gave birth to Mouse, Weasel and Badger '''February 2011: ' Pancake and Fantasitc Mr. Fox were discovered to be the dominant pair. One encounter with Zulus. '''March 2011: Lilly and Rosie were pregnant. One encounter with Zulus. April 2011: '''Pancake gave birth to Jack Beaur, Meryl, Panty Jamie Junior and Keify. Daisy was pregnant. '''May 2011: One male went roving. Daisy lost her litter. One encounter with Zulus. June 2011: '''Two encounters with Zulus and one with Misfits. '''July 2011: '''Lily, Daisy, Protea, Mohandas and Rosie were evicted and absent. '''August 2011: '''Lily, Daisy, Protea, Mohandas and Rosie left the group and formed the Yardies. '''September 2011: '''VZUM004, VZUM005 and VZUM006 appeared. Daisy rejoined the group. '''October 2011: Kristofferson, Lumpy Bumpy, Kylie Sven, Rickity and Petey went roving. One encounter with Zulus. November 2011: Sandy and Pancake were pregnant. Two encounters with Misfits. December 2011: '''Pancake was pregnant. Sandy and Daisy aborted. Otmar deBunwich, Brendon and Marco appeared. One encounter with Yardies. '''Janaury 2012: '''Pancake gave birth to Queeny, Blackadder, Oggies and Flashheart. Sandy was predated. Two encounters with Zulus and Yardies. '''February 2012: '''Pancake and Fantastic Mr. Fox were discovered to be the dominant pair. Lumpy Bumy and Mouse went roving. '''March 2012: Badger was predated. Two encounters with Misfits. April 2012: One encounter with Misfits. May 2012: '''Lumpy Bumpy, Mouse and Meryl died. Two ecounters with Misfits. '''June 2012: Rafola, Scampi and Cantona joined the group. Rafola became the dominant male. Fantastic Mr. Fox, Kristofferson, Kylie Sven, Rickity, Petey and Weasel left the group. July 2012: Pancake and Daisy died of TB. Keify became the dominant female. Scampi, Cantona and Jack Beaur went roving. August 2012: Scampi, Cantona, Jacke Beaur and Panty Jamie Junior went roving. Two encounters with Misfits. September 2012: Keify was pregnant. Scampi, Cantona, Jacke Beaur and Panty Jamie Junior went roving. Two encounters with Misfits. October 2012: '''Keify gave birth to Grendal, VGZM026 and Paranoia. One encounter with Colombians. '''November 2012: '''Scampi, Cantona, Jacke Beaur and Panty Jamie Junior went roving. Three encounters with Yardies. '''December 2012: '''Keify died from TB. Queeny became the new dominant female. Rafola, Scampi and Cantona went roving. One encounter with Colombians and Yardies. '''Janaury 2013: Rafola, Scampi and Cantona left the group and joined the Frisky. Jack Beaur, Panty Jamie Junior, Blackadder and Flasheart went roving and were absent. February 2013: Crane, Jeso, Ally Pally, Mr. Soul and Erdinger joined the group. Crane became the new dominant male. Jack Beaur, Panty Jamie Junior, Blackadder and Flasheart went roving and were absent. March 2013: Jeso, Ally Pally. Mr. Soul and Erdinger went roving. Jack Beaur, Panty Jamie Junior, Blackadder and Flasheart were absent. April 2013: Queeny was pregnant. Jack Beaur, Panty Jamie Junior, Blackadder and Flasheart left the group and joined the Furry Massive. May 2013: Queeny gave birthy to Rabia, Sorda and Radio. Three encounters with Furry Massive. June 2013: '''Oggies was pregnant.Two encounters with Furry Massive. '''July 2013: '''Oggie aborted. Four encounters with Furry Massive. '''August 2013: '''Queeny was pregnant. Oggies was evicted. Jeso, Ally Pally, Mr. Soul and Erdinger went roving. '''September 2013: Queeny gave birth but lost her litter. Jeso, Ally Pally. Mr. Soul and Erdinger went roving. Two encounters with Furry Massive. October 2013: '''Oggie was pregnant. Jeso, Ally Pally, Mr. Soul and Erdinger went roving. One encounter with Misfits. '''November 2013: '''Oggie gave birth to Koko, Momo, VGZP033 and Jojo. '''December 2013: '''VGZP033 was predated. Two encounters with Yardies. '''Janaury 2014: '''Queeny aborted. Jeso, Ally Pally, Mr. Soul, Erdinger and Grendal went roving. '''February 2014: '''Jeso, Ally Pally, Mr. Soul and Erdinger went roving and left the group. '''March 2014: '''Queeny was pregnant. Oggies and Paranoia were evicted. '''April 2014: '''Queeny gave birth to Amnistia, Junksista and Sirus. '''May 2014: '''Grendal went roving. '''June 2014: '''One encounter with Furry Massive. '''July 2014: '''One encounter with Misfits. '''August 2014: '''Grendel and Radio went roving. '''September 2014: '''Queeny was pregnant. Oggie, Paranoia and Rabia were evicted. Ywo encounters with Toyota and one with Frisky. '''October 2014: Queeny gave birth to VGZP038, VGZP039, VGZP040 and VGZP041. Category:Meerkat Mobs Category:KMP Meerkat Mobs